Campus Evangelism
Be it in high school, college or university, evangelism groups will flourish. Many try to bend the rules of the law when promoting their faith. This will occur the most where the young mind is being shaped: In educational facilities. In other words, from the "student-led" prayer, right down to the pushing of intelligent design on the local school-board, alot of resources are spent to influence the young into their world-view. The need to counter them is crucial, vital even. The young mind is defenseless, due to the lack of experience, and there more susceptible to the influence of an evangelist. The heavier targets are the universities and colleges, since the young adults are no longer under parental guidance. The easy targets, are those who are from Christian backgrounds. In many instances, evangelists are told to target those first. 'THINGS YOU SHOULD BE ON THE LOOK-OUT FOR!!' This is a quick list of styles of evangelism you should spot right off the bat, that are prevalent on campus. 'Friendship evangelism' That one is one of the most vile, disgusting and repulsive forms of evangelism. It's when an evangelical becomes your "friend" but only to eventually try to "bring you to the church". It is based on emotional blackmail and manipulation. Those who are practioners of such, are to be avoided socially. They are not being your friend because they want to, they are being friends with you, because they HAVE to. They will do all kinds of overly nice things, as to give you a sense of GUILT. After that, you feel the need to pay them back and this is where they capitalize. It's mind games, and no one should put up with that sort of thing. Ever. '"Free" events' This kind of bait-and-switch tactic is prevalent. Free events that have movie showings and with free food. Other times, it's a free rock concert, with -what a surprise- a Christian rock band. At one point, there will be either an altar call or intimidation by prayer. Such freebies, really come at a rather annoying price tag. It is easy to sniff out within the first 30 secs you are here, if the ones organizing have this glazed look in their eyes, and are overly being nice, while asking elicitation-type questions. Then you should leave immediately. 'Public display of evangelism' Campus crusade for Christ and other similar organizations are famous for these. They will pick a theme and go public and encourage young Christian drones to press the evangelical ideology on the unwary. Use of open-air ministries will be the "weapon of choice". But these will be tailored towards students. The "Outreaches" invariably tend to follow the following model: SCHEDULE OF "OUTREACH" Week One: - Distribution of propaganda. Signs, fliers, "Side-walk ads", banners and even t-shirts (Human billboard system). - Depending on schools, reposting of fliers and re-drawing of "Side-walk ads" will be done daily. The latter will be repeated in case of bad weather, as rain dissolves chalk. - There is a possibility of table tents in the student's union, pressing on the very same propaganda. - Use of websites will occur. Emails accounts can either be generated for the event or can be traced to the organization sponsoring the event. Week Two: - Continuation of the propaganda. - Newspaper Ads with a Statement of faith or support should be printed. - Use of any members of the faculty that supports the event be mentioned. - Interactive medium will be put into play. If Internet message-board, it will be highly moderated. - The event will follow the dynamics of open-air ministry. They will wrap up with a praise service with a report. Like any publicity stunt, they will want reports of how efficient they were. Follow-through with any marks will be discussed and put into action. See Also External links Category:Strategies and Tactics Category:Modus Operandi of an evangelist